


Christmas in Mapleview

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Evergreen Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Since their wedding, Jensen has been enjoying the many firsts as a married couple but nothing is as exciting as their first Christmas together as a Mr and Mr.Set in the fictional town of Mapleview, Vermont.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Evergreen Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482122
Comments: 22
Kudos: 305





	1. Ball Pit Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of The Evergreen Verse.

“This is our first Christmas as a married couple.” Jensen was quite serious as he watched the time on his phone switch from November 30th to December 1st. 

“Put a dollar in the box.” A now bearded Jared said, reaching over to grab a crudely made card box with a slot in the top.

“No one has change these days, Jay.” 

Jared gave the box a little shake, the mix of one dollar bills and loose change rattling around inside. 

“You promised, Jen. Every time you use the words ‘this is our first, insert occasion here, as a married couple’, you _have_ to put a dollar in the box.”

“Yes, but I have to do it so many times a day.”

“Then stop saying it.” Jared laughed and let it go, it was almost Christmas after all.

“I just like to make a note of all the memories.” 

“I know, love but did we really need a photograph in the album of the first time Bean got a tick as a married couple?” Jared laughed at the memory and even Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

“But, that’s my point. We’re laughing about it now. It’s a funny memory.”

“It happened two days ago.” Jared said flatly. “What have I married into?”

“Great cooking, a punctual timetable, clean socks and amazing sex.”

“I love you, Mr. Ackles-Padalecki.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Jensen smirked. “I still can’t decide on the new name. We have horrible surnames.”

Horrible was a bit harsh. A mouthful would have been a better observation. And perhaps horrible when it came to any kind of hyphenated attempt to merge their names; Ackles-Padalecki, Padalecki-Ackles. Jensen even offered the idea of the portmanteau ‘Padackles’ but that was quickly vetoed by Jared who said it sounded like a company who rents out stables. But really, it didn’t matter if they changed their names to Smith, Padackles, or Mr. Moose and Squirrel, Jensen was on hand on every occasion to tell whomever that Jared was his husband. That he was Jared’s husband. And that they were married. It was the happiest Jensen ever remembered feeling in his entire life. And who was Jared to complain, he felt the same way too.

*

Mapleview, as beautiful as the place was, didn’t boast very much that the average tourist would seek out. On the odd occasion they had visitors, who mostly stayed in Milton and Vi’s quaint little guesthouse, they were usually there visiting family who lived in he town or had an interest in seeing the Padalecki’s at work. Their online business had attracted a few people from out of state, keen to experience an old world craft first hand. That aside, Mapleview had little to offer unless you lived there and then in which case, it was almost a crime to complain of boredom. 

Christmas was the peak time for Mapleview. Almost every day of the month hosted some kind of event. Some big, some small but all were well organized and usually attended by many. Things had changed for Jensen in recent months and by ‘happy accident’, he had found himself as chairperson for some of the events. Jensen would call it a happy accident, however Jared referred to it as ‘you elbowing your way in, in such a way that people were too scared to say no’. And so, Jensen found himself organizing the Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction; which for many was the seminal event on the Christmas calender. _And_ he was in charge of the decorating of Main Street with his chosen theme of ‘Candy’.

*

“So, this where you’ve been hiding. Skipping work on a week day.” Jared’s voice came from beyond a pile of boxes in the storeroom of the community hall. Jensen’s head popped up from behind them.

“Uh, yes. Well, it’s a Thursday. We’re always slow on a Thursday and I needed to sort through these Christmas decorations. It’s decorating day very soon.” Jensen was all guilt in his tone, Jared found it cute. His little ‘squirrel’ swallowed by boxes and covered in glitter. He was _always_ covered in glitter and paint and cat hair.

“I’m not going to fire you. Not this time.” Jared was in a teasing mood as he stood eating a small tub of ice cream with a wooden spoon.

“Don’t say things like that.” Jensen climbed over the boxes, brimming with sparkle, holly swags, ribbons, giant baubles and strings of tangled Christmas lights. “Why are you eating ice cream? It’s freezing outside.”

“Is there a rule against eating ice cream during the winter?”

“Is it a rule?” Jensen asked, clinging onto Jared’s shirt as he righted himself and opening his mouth for a spoonful. Jared obliged. “Oh my God. Is that Christmas flavored ice cream?” 

“It is.” Jared smirked and snatched the little tub away from Jensen’s reach. “Vi makes it every year.”

“It’s heaven.” Jensen said, opening his mouth like a baby bird for a second helping. Jared booped his nose with the spoon then plopped a dollop on Jensen’s new well groomed pointed beard.

“And it’s mine.” Jared’s eyes widened playfully as he took the opportunity to suck the ice cream from Jensen’s face which then natrually lead to a heated kiss against the boxes of decorations. 

“You’re such a distraction, even more so with your new scruffy beard.” Jensen said, gasping for air as Jared pulled away. “You’re so manly and big.” He sighed.

“Your big moose.” Jared beamed.

“My big moose.” Jensen echoed before levering Jared out of the room. “Now, go away. I need to finish up here because I have a delivery coming this afternoon at home.”

“Oh, anything fun?”

“Balls.” Jensen said as if that explained everything.

“Balls?”

“Yes, Christmas balls.”

“Yeah, still not getting it.”

Jensen grabbed a box of ornaments and thrust it toward Jared.

“All of this stuff, it’s a little aged. So, I thought I’d use my creative skills and upcycle. But I needed some Christmas balls for my candy.”

“Upcycle.” Jared smirked, still not really getting Jensen’s point but letting his man go on. He had discovered that it was easier that way. “You’re such a hipster.” He chuckled, licking the last of the ice cream from the back of the spoon with his huge beast of a tongue. Jensen’s mind went places.

“Hm, I-I hng, hmf.” Jensen mumbled.

“Good to know.” Jared pointed with his spoon. “I’ll see you at home later, some of us have real work to do.”

“M’kay.” 

Jared pressed a kiss against Jensen’s beautiful dumbstruck face.

“Recycle that tub and spoon!” Jensen called back as Jared strolled from the storeroom.

“Hipster!” Jared yelled back, humor in his voice.

“I’m not a hipster.” Jensen muttered to himself as the de-tangling of Christmas lights began.

*

“Mr Ackles-Padalecki?” The delivery guy kind of smirked the name out, which Jensen noted, and glanced at his reader. 

“Yes.” Jensen shifted a little, wrapping his new Christmas protection cardigan around his body. He had been trying the name out. He still didn’t like it.

“Got a delivery for you.”

Jensen peered behind the man, then took a step forward to inspect the empty porch.

“Okay? Forgive me, but you seem to be without package.” Jensen frowned.

“Oh, it’s still in the truck.” The guy threw a thumb behind him. “I just wanted to make sure someone was home, it’s a big one. Sign here, sir.” 

“Oh.” Jensen shrugged the comment away and signed his name on the screen which looked like Bean had written it. “Do you need help with it?”

“No, I can’t allow customers to help with the truck hydraulics, health and safety.” 

“Of course.” Jensen nodded. An ardent fan of health and safety.

“Where do you want it?”

“Oh just by the door.” Jensen gestured lazily. “Anywhere is fine.”

As the guy walked away, Jensen stepped barefoot onto the porch and closed the screen door to keep a curious Bean from getting outside. The truck, Jensen noticed was rudely parked on his land but he supposed the driver needed the space to turn around. Just as the guy opened the back of the truck, Jensen heard the unmistakable sound of Bean hacking up a fur ball. His winter coat had grown bigger than ever this season and this had been a regular occurrence. Jensen turned around and watched Bean gag out a mixture of saliva, grass and fur right into the screen door. He went back inside and helped Bean through his little situation then grabbed his ‘cat-clean-up-caddy’ from the kitchen and was soon on his hands and knees cleaning up the floor and scrubbing at the mesh of the door. 

He was in the kitchen cleaning his ‘cat-clean-up-caddy’ equipment when he heard the truck drive away. Excited to get started with his balls, he slipped on his shoes and stepped outside.

“Oh my days.” Jensen said, slapping a hand on his forehead. 

“What have I done?” 

What _had_ he done? Well. You know when you see stuff online and then you buy it and sometimes it’s smaller or bigger or larger in quantity than you expected? That’s what Jensen had done. Jensen stood with his hands on his head, staring at two huge crates. CRATES of multicolored ball pit balls. Now, he knew that he was ordering ball pit balls but he hadn’t realized that he had ordered hundreds and hundreds. And hundreds of them.  
“Oh God. I wondered why they were so expensive.” Jensen whined to himself, wandering around the two giant eight feet by eight feet crates as if they were unexploded bombs. “Oh God.” And then logic kicked in. “I’ll just return them, it’s fine. Make a smaller order.” He frowned and picked at the plastic wrapped around the wooden crates, which for a split second Jensen thought would make great up-cycled coffee tables. No. Stop. Return the balls.

*

“Honey?” Jared’s soft voice floated through the cottage and mingled with the scent of Jensen’s homely cooking. “Why are there two giant crates of plastic balls in the front yard?!” He called out from the front door as he toed off his work boots and shook snow from his hair. Jensen flew out from the kitchen looking ‘cooking-harassed’.

“Uh yes. A mistake on my part. I ordered too many but don’t worry, I’m going to use them all.”

“Couldn’t you return them?”

“They won’t let me.” Jensen said sadly. “They only offer credit and I don’t really want to spend money on jungle gym equipment.”

“Oh dear.” Jared grinned, pulling Jensen’s warm body against his own. “You are a beautiful disaster and you smell of brisket.”

“Shut up. It was a mistake. I’m sure I’ll find a use for them.”

“How many useful balls are we talkin’ about here, darlin’? Because I’ve got two that are just beggin’ to be used.” Jared drawled. He knew Jensen was feeling a little stressed about the situation and crass seduction tended to work like a charm.

“You are so rude.” Jensen said with a mock gasp, trying to swipe at Jared but was pinned against his body. “But I love it.”

“Hm. I know you do. How many balls?”

“Hundreds and hundreds.” Jensen sighed and Jared let out a hearty laugh.

“You’re crazy.”

“And you’re not going to get any dinner at this rate. Go and clean up, you smell of fire.” Jensen smirked, looking up at Jared. He had always loved that about Jared, being able to look up at him. Wrapped up in two long arms. It was his safe place, even when he was being mercilessly teased.

“Fine.” Jared kissed Jensen roughly and left him reeling and a little bit tingly. And then Jensen promptly bumped into the door way on his way back to the kitchen.

As Jared sat and ate his weight in Jensen’s melt-in-the-mouth brisket, Jensen broke his own rule of ‘no phones at the dinner table’ showing Jared his Pinterest board dedicated to ball pit ball crafts. 

“I am astounded that there are so many.” Jared said after nodding at the fifteenth photograph Jensen flashed at him during the course of their meal.

“Swags.” Jensen nodded. “I’m going to make huge ball pit ball swags. They look like gumballs.” He grinned. “They’ll be the base and then I’ll add giant candy canes and make Hershey’s kisses out of aluminum foil and squishy gum drops from foam.” Jensen was buzzing and Jared could do little else but sit back and drink his wine and enjoy the view.

“You’re so cute.” Jared hummed, tasting his wine and nodding slowly. Jensen had turned him into quite the connoisseur when it came to wine. No more beer and tequila for Jared. 

“Shut up. You’re always calling me cute, Jay.” Jensen said, a little disgruntled.

“And sexy.” Jared added, noting the tone.

“Am I?”

Jared chuckled and leaned forward slowly. 

“Hm, when you’re all sweaty and naked and we’re in bed together. And you’re wrapped around me, our bodies moving together. So hot and slow.”

“Oh my.”

“Yeah, you’re sexy Mr. Padackles. More than you realize.”

“Skip dessert?” Jensen said, hurriedly rising from his chair.

“Okay.” Jared beamed, gulping down the last of his wine and dragging his husband off for an early night.


	2. Fondue Friday

“I wish it were Saturday.” Jensen murmured into the crook of Jared’s underarm. A favorite place of his, which Jared found bizarre but Jensen argued ‘post-sex pheromones’.

“Will be tomorrow, my love.” Jared pulled Jensen’s naked body against his own and reveled in the few minutes they had before their day begun. Both trying to ignore Beans paw appearing from under the door coupled with the occasional meow.

“I feel bad leaving him out there."

“He hates it when we make out, I’m not having him glaring at me while we have sex.” Jared chuckled and Bean meowed as if to respond. 

“Fair point.” Jensen said as Jared moved over his body, blanketing him and sliding his arms under his back. He mouthed soft beardy kisses over Jensen’s neck and nuzzled his beard with his nose.

“It’s all soft now.” Jared hummed, rubbing his cheek against the usually immaculately groomed point around Jensen’s chin. “It tickles _all_ the right places.” 

“Oh no, don’t start saying sexy things, but so does yours.” Jensen whined, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. “We have to get up in three minutes.”

“I can do a lot in three minutes.” Jared muttered, moving down Jensen’s body and pressing sloppy kisses over his chest.

“That’s not something to boast about.” Jensen teased, lifting his arms up and succumbing to the attention quite easily. Jared winked at him as he disappeared down under the two layers of blankets, his hair splaying out like a fan over Jensen’s belly. Jensen could do little else as Jared vanished completely and took Jensen into his mouth and before long had him mewling and making them both very late for work.

*

“Afternoon you two.” Gerry said wryly as they stumbled into the smithy’s office mid morning. Jared had his game face on but Jensen was never great under pressure and was exuding guilt.

“Sorry, Gerry.” Jensen said meekly, sliding himself into his desk chair and letting Bean out of his carrier.

“Better late than never, just as well we’re having a slow week.” Gerry smirked then walked toward the door, grabbing his sons arm on the way. “You’re not newlyweds anymore.” 

“No.” Jensen agreed, although in his heart, he still was and really only agreed out of pure embarrassment and flushed as red as his cardigan.

“Accounts day today, on you get.” Gerry flashed Jensen a kind smile and dragged Jared out to the forge. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Ten minutes later, Jensen received a text from Jared.

‘_Sorry about making you late, honey bun x_.’

Jensen chuckled at the name. Jared used every term of endearment he could think of on Jensen, and Jensen in turn loved every last one of them, no matter how cheesy they were. Jensen replied.

‘_It’s okay. Make it up to me later, handsome xxxxxxxx_’

‘_Oh, I will. You sexy thing x_’

Jensen sent a heart emojii in reply and happily set to work on the business accounts.

“I love my husband.” Jensen muttered to himself, keen to make the day fly by and to finally be alone with his love again.

*

Jensen had settled so well into his new life. His previous career had given him the means to purchase his dream home which just happened to be situated in the one of the prettiest parts of America. In a delightful town full of people, whom had become firm and life-long friends. He had found and fallen in love by chance with the kindest, most handsome man he had ever known and married him within a year. Jensen couldn’t be happier. But his happiness came at a price. Not long after their July nuptials and once Jensen was able to finally relax and settle in to the next chapter of his life. His mental health took a little turn for the worse. 

The planning and the excitement and the heady whirlwind of romance had swept him away and once the wedding had been performed, and the gifts had been opened and they had returned from their Italian honeymoon, Jensen slumped. Overwhelmed by the enormity of the change and fearful of how happy situated he had found himself. Jared had returned home one evening in late August to find Jensen in bed crying. 

It had been an ordinary day, they had left early for work together with their shared packed lunches and Jensen had finished for the day by 2pm and walked back home. Jensen couldn’t remember how it had started or when, just that the journey had been a blur and someone, he forgot who had taken him home after finding him in the middle of an acute anxiety attack. Jensen had remembered begging whomever it was not to call Jared and they had complied because when Jared returned home, Jensen was in a state and Jared had no idea what had happened. And his husbands arrival seemed to trigger him all the more.   
That night was spent in the ER after Jensen swore blind he was having a heart attack and Jared was too wrought with worry to placate him and help him to realize that he wasn’t. The panic attack had been the worst Jensen had had for many, many months. The next day, Jensen was sent home from the hospital with a new batch of medications and Jared took leave from work, with Gerry’s blessing to look after him. It was a therapeutic time for them both, space away from work and their commitments within the community to sit back and take in their lives and mostly for Jensen to apologize constantly. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Ever.” Jared said one quiet and close August afternoon. They had been watching a movie of Jensen’s choice, ‘A Room With A View’. Not Jared’s kind of thing at all but he appreciated it a little more after their honeymoon to Florence. And Jensen had a collection of DVD’s that he called his ‘safe movies’. Familiar films that were beautiful or happy or funny.

“I know but I think this is why I never really clicked with anyone or even really attempted to find a boyfriend."

“I’m a husband.” Jared said softly.

“A husband. Wow, that’s even more of a perfect miracle. I just didn’t want to burden anyone with my problems. And Jay, I should be happy now.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Yes, oh God. Yes, I am so happy.”

“Then it’s okay. We all have a wobble now and then. It’s been a lot, my darlin’.” Jared held Jensen’s hand, one thumb rubbing over the two rings on his wedding finger. “I’m not perfect either."

“You’ve been much better than I have.”

“It’s not a contest, Jen. We’re all different.” Jared brought Jensen’s hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “It’s always bubbling under the surface.”

“What is?”

“My anger.”

“Oh, yes.” Jensen sighed and stifled a sob. “See, I’m so wrapped up in myself, I forget about you."

“Hey, no you’re not. Stop it, love. Please. We both have different issues. And we both deal with them in own ways. You help me by being steady and looking after me. I wear matching socks these days, pumpkin.”

Jensen chuckled at the name and gave Jared a playful shove.

“And I help you, because I am right here, right now. Taking care of you. I love you, Jen. It’s just the way it is.” Jared smiled and immediately lifted a finger as Jensen was about to speak. “No, you’re not a burden. You’re a wonderful, loving man. Okay?” Jared raised his eyebrows and Jensen nodded, kissing his husbands long finger.

“Okay.” 

“But, you will promise me something.”

“Um.”

“Promise and swear on Sebastian.”

“Okay, I promise and swear on Sebastian.” Jensen smirked.

“If you ever, ever feel like that again, don’t you dare think that you can’t tell me.”

“Yes, I promise.” Jensen smiled coyly.

“Good.” 

“At first, I thought Sebastian was your aristocratic British lover. Like Freddy Honeychurch in A Room With A View.”

“Thought or wished?” Jared smirked.

“Shut up. He’s dreamy.”

“Hey, what about me?”

“You’re not dreamy because you’re real, my love.”

And so they moved on, working together. The perfect match, leveling one another out. 

*

Jensen was usually the one to finish up early for the day and Friday was usually both he and Jared’s ‘let’s go home early’ day but since they were both riddled with guilt, Gerry left them behind to grind on until the official end of business hours. It was dark by the time Jared had dampened the fires in the forge and walked back to the office, sweaty and covered in soot. It was one of Jensen’s favorite views. Ever.

“Hello, handsome.” Jensen grinned, glancing up from the computer as he shut it down for the weekend. They hadn’t had the chance to speak all day, keeping their heads down despite Gerry finding the entire situation quite comical and not really caring at all. “How was your day? I missed you coming in for lunch.”

“Busy, and I never got to eat lunch. So I am starving.” Jared said, rubbing a grubby gloved hand over his impossibly flat stomach.

“What ya gonna be cookin’, good lookin’?” Jared said, scooping Jensen up with his sooty gloves as his husband stood up. Jensen never once complained about being manhandled by his dirty blacksmith.

“Well, it’s Friday night, isn’t it.”

“Oh my God.” Jared growled. “Fondue Friday. I almost forgot. My favorite night of the week when you seduce me with melted cheese.”

“And it always works. You’re such a slut for my melted cheese.”

Jensen smirked as Jared bounced him like a rag doll and kissed him hard and greedy. “It’s not in there.” Jensen gasped as he pulled away, pressing plush lips together.

“Hm. I’m still in _that_ kind of a mood.”

“I noticed. Even after a long day grafting?” Jensen smirked, levering himself from Jared’s grasp otherwise they’d be making a mess of Jensen’s desk. Again.

“Especially so. My muscles ache but I think a nice long soak in the tub would do it while you’re preparing dinner.”

“No way. I’m having a bath with you.”

“Jen, we’ve tried that before and we just don’t both fit in the tub.”

“Party pooper.”

The smell of hot, molten cheese and the aroma of sweet orange met one another at the top of the stairs while Jensen laid out wedges of ciabatta drizzled with extra virgin olive oil and as Jared soaked away his aching muscles in a hot, aromatic bath. Their home always smelled like they were about to sell it. It was either filled with cooking smells, delicious enough to make your mouth water or sweet oil scents, drifting from the steamy bathroom and oil burners placed around the home. And in December it was bathed in a warm glow of light as the fire flickered and crackled, dappling the living room with a warm, homely radiance.

Jared padded down the stairs in nothing but a pair of jersey lounge pants, an aura of citrus wafting around him and joined Jensen in the kitchen. 

“You smell like clementines.” Jensen hummed, inhaling the air. “Cheesy clementines.” He chuckled handing Jared the first wooden tray holding the bread and wine. He was never permitted to carry the dangerously hot cheese. “I’ve laid the blanket out.” Jensen followed closely with the cheese and both sat on the floor in front of the fire.

“We’ve gotten into so many habits.” Jared said, pouring he and Jensen a glass of heavy red wine each.

“That’s a good thing, surely.”

“I like it. Fondue Friday in front of the fire.” Jared chuckled. “I’m fond-a you.” He snorted, plunging an oil drenched piece of bread into the cheese.

“You’re so cheesy.” Jensen countered with a hearty laugh, biting into a cheese soaked wedge of bread which made him roll his eyes with pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you do that again later.” Jared smirked, wiping a string of cheese from Jensen’s beard and curling his finger into his mouth.

“Oh God.” Jensen muttered, his mouth full of food and finger.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”


	3. Sex & Shopping

Hot glue melts ball pit balls. Jensen’s discovery of this made him feel like a crafting rookie and so after an entire Saturday spent in bed with his romance novel blacksmith, Jensen spent his Sunday dragging said blacksmith around an out of town hobby store trying find glue that sticks to plastic but doesn’t melt it. It wasn’t Jared’s favorite day. Jensen was entirely disappointed with himself, since hot glue was on his list of ‘Ten Favorite Crafting Items’:

1\. Glitter (constantly covered in it)

2\. Scrapbooking paraphernalia (for making memories)

3\. Hot Glue (the go-to glue, except for pit balls)

4\. His very expensive die cutting machine (used once)

5\. Label printer (a Godsend for the perpetually anal)

6\. Mod Podge (the crafters secret weapon)

7\. His extensive collection of paints and brushes  
(obviously)

8\. One upscale sewing machine (under the stairs and covered  
in dust)

9\. Set of rotary cutters (see above)

10\. Leather craft tool set that Jared bought him for his   
last birthday. (Not yet used)

That list exists.

“Can we go and get some coffee now, my love?” Jared begged, automatically taking Jensen’s shopping bags as if he were some obliging 1950’s husband. The act then turned into a comical tug of war between the two.

“Oh yes! I quite fancy something loaded with sugar and Christmas.” 

“Good call, wife.” Jared teased, taking hold of Jensen’s hand.

Shopping malls were not Jensen’s favorite place at all. They were too brightly lit, full of people and overwhelmingly scary places. And Jared knew this, but he also knew that Jensen loved to shop and how to keep him calm and relaxed. The Maple Hall Mall was their go-to mall because every Sunday morning for an hour it was ‘Quiet Hour’. The stark lights were dimmed and the music was turned off. An hour set aside for those with conditions like autism, dementia and anxiety who find the experience of shopping stressful. It was a Godsend for Jensen who felt as if he were being eased in, rather than thrown in because their shopping trips tended to last much longer than an hour. And usually it helped him cope when the normality of busy mall madness kicked in. Jared asked him once how he ever coped living in New York City. ‘A lot of medication’ Jensen had replied.

The couple settled themselves in the window seats of a half empty Starbucks with two huge gingerbread lattes topped with thick whipped cream and a sprinkling of cinnamon. Jensen wiggled with happiness in his seat and proceeded to eat the cream with a spoon.

“What _is_ this cream they use? It’s divine. I did ask once, but they wouldn’t tell me.”

“Trade secret.” Jared smirked. “Like that secret blend of eleven herbs and spices.”

“Oh God, chicken.” Jensen groaned then sat up and shook his head. “No, I have to be good. No fried chicken. We have a stew in the slow cooker at home for later.”

“When the hell did you make that?” Jared chuckled, wiping cream from his pretty pointed nose and scruffy beard.

“This morning when you were in bed, recovering from yesterday.” Jensen grinned, biting his lip at the memory.

“Hm, yesterday.” Jared grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That _thing_ you did.” Jensen whispered.

“What thing?” Jared leaned back in his seat. He knew precisely what _thing_ but he wasn’t going to give his husband the satisfaction.

“You know.” Jensen pressed, kicking Jared’s huge feet under the table.

“I really don’t.” Jared smirked.

“Oh, you big fat liar.” Jensen hissed playfully then leaned forward and whispered. “The orgasm.”

“Which one, my love?” Jared said, looking rather smug.

“Oh you’re a shit sometimes.” Jensen said, now reduced to cussing. He chuckled to himself and opened his bag, taking out a small notebook and pen. He scribbled on the paper then tore the page out and handed it Jared.

“Oh _that_ orgasm.” Jared nodded with a grin. “Yeah, I think you died and then came back to life during that one.”

“Oh, my God.” Jensen giggled and slid down in his seat, he lifted the neck of his T shirt and covered his mouth and nose, his face going puce.

“God, you’re cute.” Jared beamed, starting a game of footsie under the table. Jensen pulled the neck of his T shirt down.

“And?”

“Sexy.” Jared said loudly and Jensen vanished into clothes again. “You started this conversation, sugar bun.”

“Oh my God. Where do you find all these cheesy names? I love them.”

“Google, sweet cheeks.”

And that was it, Jensen was gone while Jared sat watching with an overflowing heart as this six foot one man just fell to pieces in front of him.

“Finish your drink, Jen before you do yourself some damage." Jared smirked.

Jensen slowly managed to compose himself and focused on the next phase of their shopping trip; the Christmas store. He finished his latte in silence, staring out into space with a dumb grin on his face until he was dragged up onto his feet and out of the store leaving two empty cups behind and a piece of paper with the word ‘prostate’ written on it.

*

“You look like him.” Jensen snorted, pointing at the life size Nutcracker soldier that Jared was standing patiently next to.

“I wish I _was_ him.” Jared grinned a toothy grin back to match the soldier as Jensen swept by and wandered around with a basket full of giant candy canes and losing his mind at absolutely everything. “If ever you want to agree with me that you’re the wife in this marriage, now would be the time.” Jared smirked and in return Jensen poked his tongue out at his husband.

Jared had, for a long time felt as if he were the least accommodating person on earth. Not by any means unkind but not quick to give his time to anyone not worthy. Even when he was with his ex girlfriend, he found it difficult to give himself over entirely. But Jensen was different. Jared had found that he had become a patient and open man since he met Jensen. And really, he would stand as still as the Nutcracker soldier until the end of time for his husband. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him because that’s what you do for people who give you the moon and stars. You hand them back, tenfold.

Jared watched Jensen from afar, the store had become crowded and Jared’s huge frame just seemed to piss people off, so he people watched his special person in an out-of-the-way corner of the store. Jensen, who would every so often hold up a fancy ornament or pull a face, or blow a kiss, just check in and remind himself that Jared was there. 

“Are you done, my Crazy Christmas Cutie?”

“Did you just make that one up while you were waiting?” Jensen beamed, holding two huge paper bags full of Christmas.

“I had to do something to stop myself from falling asleep. But, look at you. This place is heaving with people and you did it on your own. Well done.”

“Thank you. I try.”

“And you do it beautifully.” Jared smiled and pressed a kiss against Jensen’s pink cheek. “Right now though, I need food because I’m so ravenous I can barely see.”

“Lunch yes. Salad?”

Jared really laughed at that.

Jared and Jensen found themselves curled up in a comfy dining pod, feeding one another second rate tacos. The ‘excitement’ of the day before had not waned, even for Jared who was spending the second half of his weekend doing his least favorite thing but at least it was with his most favorite person and said person was allowing Jared to suck soured cream from his fingers while he whispered sweet but naughty nothings into his ear.

“You make _everything_ sexy.” Jared whined, wiping his fingers on a napkin. “Can we go home now, please? I really want to take you to bed again.”

“Even after yesterday?”

“Even _more_ so after yesterday.” Jared bit his lip and tilted his head like a puppy, long hair falling to one side.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jensen said, stroking Jared’s hair lightly. “How I can say no to you?”

_Jared’s hair: A story. When Jensen first met his dreamy husband, Jared had hair that was just long enough to tie back into a very short ponytail, which in fact he did on their first Hallowe’en date together. Now however, Jensen does often spend the evening braiding it. Just casually when they’re lazing about watching Netflix. French braids are Jensen’s forte and he almost lost his tiny mind when he first bullied Jared into letting him do them. And now, Jared’s hair is past his shoulders which he wears in a bun to work just so Jensen can sit at his desk and dribble over the accounts when he’s watching him forge swords. Horseshoes, whatever. In short, Jared now has very long hair._

The drive home was painful, neither of them could keep their hands off the other for longer than five seconds and Jensen almost lost control of the car twice which sobered them both up the second time that it had happened. Once home, Bean was greeted as they stripped off coats and boots in the hallway and the shopping was left in the car as the pair hotfooted up the stairs, shutting themselves in the bedroom.

“Hello.” Jared said, clicking the door shut with the weight of his body.

“Hello.” Jensen breathed back, already across the room from Jared and standing by his side of the bed.

“Take your clothes off, foxy.” Jared grinned, leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest.

“Foxy.” Jensen chuckled as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Shy.”

“No you’re not. Come on, let me see that beautiful body.” Jared was all seduction and dark eyes, one of them slightly covered by dark brown silky hair.

Jensen pulled off his heavy cord over shirt and then stepped out of his pants, chuckling along with Jared as the tight hems caught around his ankles.

“Not being very sexy.”

“Yeah y’are.” Jared drawled.

Jensen then pulled his Henley off and quickly pushed his boxers down, just letting them pool around his feet allowing himself to hold onto the iron bed frame so he could step out of them.

“Here I am.” 

“My gorgeous cinnamon bun.” Jared grinned.

“Now you.” Jensen said, feeling exposed as the last hour of daylight filled the room prompting him to attempt a retreat under the covers.

“Hey, no hiding.” Jared said, stripping off his clothes which was distraction enough to keep Jensen precisely where he was.  
Jensen always felt little and fat around Jared which was ridiculous since he was six foot one and quite a big man. He had struggled with his weight, convinced he had a fat gene and while he was liable to put on a few pounds, it only served make him look rather curvy which in turn drove Jared round the bend with desire. And Jared, all long sinewy limbs and hard angles similarly drove Jensen a little bananas too. So, Jensen learned to finally love his muffin tops and bowed thighs but only because Jared did. He finally loved his body because the body he loved, loved him unquestionably.

They met on their knees in the middle of the bed which already had quite a dangerous dip in it, not unlike their couch and Jensen was pulled into Jared’s arms, just like George Emerson had done with Lucy Honeychurch in the middle of that Italian poppy field. Jared was like that, always had been. Prone to scoping Jensen up into his arms at the most unlikely times and kissing him like it was their first. And that was why Jared fit with Jensen so well, he gave him everything he ever desired from a relationship. The kindness, the spontaneity, the companionship and the romance.

“Loving you really turns me on.” Jared said as he left Jensen breathless after the kiss.

“That is _so_ sexy.” Jensen could barely focus on Jared, his face was that close. His breathed smelled of onions from lunch and his skin still exuded citrus notes from his luxurious bath the night before last. “I could die happy right now.”

“You say that every time I kiss you like that.” Jared grinned laying Jensen down and watching his freckled body sink into the feather comforter. “And you always live to tell the tale.”

“Do the thing again.” Jensen whispered, pushing his fingers into Jared’s hair and fisting it tightly.

“Only if you ask for it by name.” Jared hissed, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, as he closed the space between them, their bodies pressing together.

“Touch me until I come.” Jensen bit his bottom lip and blushed so hard, his green eyes almost popped out of his head.

“Beautiful.” Jared sighed, sliding a thumb over one of Jensen’s heated cheeks then down across his mouth. “And I promise I won’t kill you.”


	4. Chairhotguy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charities listed in this chapter are fictional.

“Why are you dressed like Mr. Rogers?” Jared asked, resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder and judging his reflection in the mirror.

“Am I?” Jensen looked aghast and smoothed his tie down.

“A little yes.” Jared chuckled, giving Jensen a little pat on the ass.

“Oh, well. I have the meeting with the charity committee tonight. I have to look the part, I’m the chairperson.”

“Chairperson, not ‘chairhotguy’?” Jared teased, sprawling back on the bed admiring Jensen’s rear despite it being wrapped in unbecoming ‘old man’ slacks.

“You may call me that, in private.” Jensen grinned then pulled a face. “I should change my clothes, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, before I find you wandering Main Street calling all the children ‘sport’.”

“Help me.”

Jensen arrived at his important committee meeting wearing his normal person clothes and his festive Christmas protection cardigan. He had been to quite a few smaller meetings but the Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction meeting was to be the most important of them all. And it was down to Jensen to choose which charity would be benefiting from the event. It had been an easy choice and Jensen was assured by Jared that his choices would be accepted. Happily, Milton and Vi were also on the committee which relaxed Jensen somewhat even though he was ushered to the head of the table, clutching his fancy binder as if it were a lifeline. A few of those assembled, Jensen hadn’t met before and as he slid his neatly written opening speech from his binder, his stomach lurched a little. And after some nervous faltering, Jensen began to speak.

“Firstly, I’d like to thank the committee for allowing me the chance to oversee the Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction. I haven’t been a resident here in Mapleview for very long but I have come to love the town as if it were the place that I was born. I have made many good friends.” Jensen smiled and nodded at Milton and Vi, who looked on proudly as if their own grandson was talking. “And I met and fell in love with my husband, a native of Mapleview and a local businessman. Jared has changed my life, he’s made me a better person and a more capable one. And I, in turn have helped him realize who he is as a man. So, in light of this, I would like to put forward two charities this year. The first being ‘Vermont Mind’, a statewide mental health charity, helping those who struggle daily with depression and anxiety and whom without it, would have nowhere else to turn. The second is ‘Youth Vermont’ an LGBTQ+ charity offering advice, legal assistance and shelter to disadvantaged young people coming to terms with their sexuality and gender. Both of these charities help those who deal with issues that are close to my heart and offer vital lifelines to so many people.” Jensen faltered again as he closed and managed a bungled ‘funk you’ instead of ‘thank you’ before finding his seat with the backs of his legs. 

“Thank you, Mr. Ackles-Padalecki.” A rather stoney faced looking man said from the other end of table. And Jensen _still_ hated that name. Vi got up slowly from her chair and went about pouring coffee while Jensen was left sitting alone in a room full of whispered chatter.

“I can’t swallow anything.” Jensen murmured as Vi brought him over a cup of coffee.

“You did wonderfully, my dear. Jared would have been so proud. Don’t be put off by Stanley.” Vi nodded at the serious old gentlemen who made Jensen’s hyphenated surname sound like regurgitated oatmeal. “He’s a little officious but he’s a nice man away from these formal proceedings.”

“I don’t like formal proceedings.”

“Who does?” Vi shrugged and sipped on Jensen’s unwanted coffee.

*

Jensen could see the outlines of Jared and Bean in the window of the cottage as he pulled up outside, the two huge crates of ball pit balls, covered in snow were almost obscuring the view of the house. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and taking the short walk to the cottage. The doors flew open and Jared filled the space, clutching a wriggling Bean, keen to jump upon his favorite dad.

“So, did they say yes? What did they say? What happened?” Jared was jumpy and low key annoyed that Jensen’s expression was completely unreadable. He stepped up onto the porch and sighed heavily. “Jen?”

“Do we have any of the champagne leftover from the wedding?”

“Uh, I think so?” Jared’s brows knitted.

“Good because we should celebrate because they accepted my proposal!” Jensen grinned and whooped loudly, which absolutely freaked Bean out who swiped a paw across Jared’s face, jumped from his arms and bolted back inside. Jared hissed at the slight pain but was too overcome with joy to really pay mind and stepped out onto the porch and scooped Jensen up into his arms.

“I am so proud of you!” Jared yelled. “Oh my God, Jen. This is incredible. First they select your for the auction and now they’ve accepted your charities.”

“It was unanimous.” Jensen beamed. “Whoever said seniors don’t care about young people, well they lied. They said they were important causes and would extend them on further to the Easter auction too.” Jensen was buzzing, eyes full of happy tears but then. “At the end of the speech-” He said with a deep frown “-I said ‘funk you’ instead of ‘thank you’. I’m such an idiot.”

“Oh that’s cute.” Jared snorted. “But they probably didn’t even notice, baby. Wow, they never extend the charities like that, you must have impressed them.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jensen said defiantly, brushing off modesty for once.

“And, you spoke in public. I am so proud of you.” Jared cupped Jensen’s face and kissed his nose softly.

“I read off the sheet the whole time.”

“Who cares? It worked.”

“It did.” Jensen chuckled then tilted his head. “Bean got you good, sorry about that.” He said, inspecting two very small scratches on Jared’s cheeks. “I don’t think he’s heard me make such a high pitched noise.”

“Oh.” Jared smirked.” I expect he has.” Then added a dirty little laugh.

Jensen rolled his eyes playfully then gave Jared a pat on the ass.

“Get inside, you’re letting all the warm air out.” Jensen grinned as they stumbled back into the cottage. Bean was sitting on the couch looking guilty and Jensen watched as the cat and Jared made up again. Jared sat down and Bean gave him an affectionate ‘I’m sorry’ nudge on his arm with his fluffy little head. “Get that cut cleaned up, my love and I’ll open the champagne.” Jensen said, walking in socked feet into the kitchen.

The pair lounged about in PJ’s on the couch, sipping the champagne while Bean laid between them on his back, exposing his pure white and insanely fluffy belly.

“Don’t hold the stem of the glass like it’s a baseball bat, love."  
Jensen sighed. “These are crystal flutes, very expensive.”

“That’s why I’m holding it like a baseball bat, Jen. It’s making me nervous, you never get the nice glassware out.”

“There’s a reason for that. You break _everything_.” Jensen smirked then went a little quiet. He had more news to impart. “Baby.” He said, in a tone that Jared had become very used to. And usually preceded some kind of news Jared wasn’t going to approve of.

“Yes, my love?” Jared said deeply, caution in his tone.

“I kind of said that we would host the ‘Christmas Eve Eve Bring-a-Plate Schmooze’.”

“Oh Jen, you didn’t?” Jared groaned and threw his head back against the couch. “Why? We don’t have the room and-” He sat up and turned to face Jensen. “-don’t you think you’re taking a little too much on?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen sat up and glowered at Jared.

“I mean, don’t you think you have too many activities and events to be a part of.”

“But, what do you mean?” Jensen repeated. Jared frowned and opened and closed his mouth a few times like a perplexed goldfish.

“I don’t know how to word it any differently.” Jared said flatly.

“Well, I like to be busy.” Jensen frowned.

“There’s being busy and then there’s being a crazy person, Jen. You’re organizing the auction, you’re making _and_ overseeing the Christmas decorations, you have a full-time job, you’ve promised to paint for the auction and now we’re hosting the schmooze. It’s a lot.” Jared winced as he watched his husband slump back into the couch, clutching his fancy champagne flute against his chest. “Don’t sulk.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I like to be busy.” Jensen muttered.

“And that is great.” Jared smiled, setting his glass on the floor. Jensen’s eyes widened at that, so Jared moved it onto the side table next to the couch, then Jensen leaned forward to check he had used a coaster. He had.

“But?”

“Well, can you cope with it all, my darlin’?”

“Are you saying I’m not capable?” Jensen snapped, which was a little unlike him.

“Not at all, Jen. I just want to make sure you’re okay with it all. And that you don’t become overwhelmed.”

“Why would it overwhelm me?”

“It could.”

“Yes but why though?”

“Oh God, it’s like trying to argue with the sun.” Jared slumped too and looked down into his lap.

“Why are trying to argue with me?” Jensen said, his voice sounding a little heartbroken.

“I’m not, my love. I’m trying help you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Good, good. Then if you’re fine, I’m fine.”

Often, Jensen’s way of dealing with day-to-day life was difficult. He had his routines and rituals that kept him steady and Jared mostly had to adapt around them. Jared loved him, unconditionally and he found the lifestyle helped him a great deal too. Organization and a tidy home kept him level and quelled his temper but with all couples there were little things that would trigger them both and oddly it tended to be when Jared stepped in to look out for Jensen at times when Jensen felt in control and relaxed. Just like this time. They were real ‘stepping on eggshells’ moments and brought a tension neither of them enjoyed.

“I am fine though, Jared.” Jensen snipped, using his full name which usually meant displeasure.

“I know.” Jared nodded and reached back to grab his glass. They sat in silence, sipping at their celebratory drinks which had turned a little flat. Then out of nowhere, Jared jumped up from the couch and beamed at Jensen who was sitting on the couch like a teddy bear who had been relieved of all its stuffing.

“What?”

“We host the Schmooze at the barn.” Jared grinned. “And, I’ll organize it.”

“No.” Jensen snorted.

“Why not?” Jared deflated once again.

“Because.”

“Great, great reason. Listen, I’m trying to help here Jensen.” Oh dear, both ‘full naming’ one another now.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Jensen mumbled.

“Okay.” Jared held his hands up. “I’m going to bed.” And he did. Jensen looked up as Jared passed him, inside he wanted to grab his hand and beg him not to go but his own stubbornness stopped him. Instead, he sat drinking warmed, flat champagne and staring at the dying fire, trying desperately not cry. Arguments and disagreements were rare in the Padackles household so when they did happen, you could almost hear both of their hearts breaking if you listened very carefully. Thirty minutes of thinking passed for Jensen, who went about his nightly ritual of tidying the living room and putting the fire out. He bundled Bean up into his arms, climbed the stairs and settled the cat in his bed in the corner of their bedroom.

The room was in darkness, save only for a sliver of silvery moonlight which cut a dash of light across the bed sheets. Jared was still, his long legs curled up in their customary manner. Jensen climbed into bed and immediately curled up into Jared’s body, he gladly took him. He was awake.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Jensen said, crying softly against Jared’s chest.

“Me too, pumpkin.” Jared pressed a long, ‘I love you so hard’ kiss against Jensen’s head. “Just lookin’ out for my baby.” Jared said sleep-lazy.

“I know you are, and I love it. And I’d love for you to help with the Schmooze.”

“Good because I was gonna do it with or without your permission any way.” Jared chuckled and so did Jensen.

“I don’t like it when we fight, I feel so sad, like I’ll never be happy again.”

“Same. But we’re okay now and that’s all that matters.” Jared smiled against Jensen’s head, then after a beat. “I love you husband.”

“I love you too.”


	5. The Worst Thing To Happen To Anyone, Ever

“I feel so very gay.” Jared grumbled as he sat on the living room floor, hair in French braids surrounded by ball pit balls. Hundreds and hundreds of glued together ball pit balls. Big chunky plastic ball pit ball garlands snaking their way around the living room floor in all directions.

“Well, I hate to break to you but last night, you had sex with me. I am a man, and you married me. That makes you very much gay.” Jensen smirked, as he walked around measuring the long lengths of garlands he had put together.

“I’m also trying to watch the game here.” Jared said, swaying from side to side as Jensen intermittently blocked the view to the TV.

“No, you’re not. You hate sports, just put the Hallmark Channel on, watch your Christmas movies and embrace your gay.” Jensen chuckled loudly and Jared couldn’t help but join in.

“Fine. Ooo, Christmas Cottage is on.” Jared beamed.

“You don’t mind being gay, do you?” Jensen said suddenly, kneeling on the floor next to Jared.

“That’s a weird question to ask your penis wielding husband.” Jared smirked, scratching at his braids.

“It’s just, you say that a lot, ‘Oh, I’m so gay’. Like it’s a bad thing.”

“I guess it’s the whole masculinity thing isn’t it? I have a very male-centric physical dirty job.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jensen drooled, eyelashes fluttering.

“Down boy.” Jared teased. “And I was in the closet for a long time. And I guess, even though you’re mostly straight-acting you do have a lot traditionally female hobbies and traits.”

“I suppose I do, yes. But it’s only society that has dictated that. All the best fashion designers, hair dressers, artists are men. At least, that’s how I see it. Be you, sexy. But I will add that as much as I adore you in braids, I love my manly Jared. It’s just my thing. Jensen hummed after taking a sharp breath.

“Passionate.” Jared smiled, offering his arms to Jensen, who gladly climbed onto Jared’s lap and found two large hands suddenly clamped around his soft bottom.

“Am I?”

“Hm, it’s _very_ attractive.”

“I don’t have time for sex right now, my love.” Jensen said plainly but with a hint of a smirk.

“We’re still in the honeymoon phase.”

“How long is that meant to last?”

“With you? Forever.” Jared pulled Jensen in nice and close and kissed him hard and greedy.

*

Jensen does not like ladders. At all. Not even tiny ones, or ones that are bolted in place. So, it’s a stroke of luck that he has a big strong ladder loving husband to do all the high-climbing. And that was how they spent an entire Sunday afternoon, Jensen at the foot of the ladder barking orders while Jared stood at the top, heaving up now very heavy candy themed garlands between the street lamps on Main Street. The garlands were an absolute sight to behold and Jensen was puffed-up proud of his achievement, despite his only using one of the crates of ball pit balls.

The garlands were colorful twists of ‘gumballs’, giant candy canes, foil Hershey’s kisses and plump glittery gum drops intertwined with multicolored Christmas lights. And they weighed an absolute ton. Jensen did feel a tad guilty because even though it was freezing cold, snowing and Jared was sporting a permanent duo of snot dew drops hanging from his pointy nose, he had stripped off to his T shirt because he was sweating so much and Jensen was just mesmerized by the muscles working underneath it.

“Jen.” Jared said. “Jen!” He yelled. “Jensen!”

“Oh, sorry.” Jensen said in a sing-song voice, snapping out of his bicep trance and holding the garland up a little higher.

“You’ve got to at least stand on the second rung, my love. I can’t keep holding it up alone, my arms are killing me.”

“M’kay.” Jensen frowned and gingerly stepped up onto the second rung of the ladder.

“Just think of it this way, if the ladder topples over, I break _my_ neck.”

“Oh my God.” Jensen said, stepping off the ladder. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Just get back on the fu-” Jared smiled sweetly. “Step on the ladder, pumpkin.” He said calmly. Jensen complied. By dusk, the decorating of Main Street was complete. Jensen cried.

“It just all looks so beautiful.” Jensen hummed as he and Jared sat drinking mulled wine, watching the townsfolk mingle and admire his work.

“You’ve done the town proud, darlin’.” Jared winked, snuggling up to his husband.

“Sitting on _our_ bench, in the snow. It’s so romantic.” Jensen turned and soon they were smooching deeply and Jensen slowly lifted a leg over Jared’s leg as if to climb onto his lap. Jared pulled away and elbowed Jensen’s thigh covertly.

“It’s not our bench, in our private home, Jen. People can see.” Jared said wryly, his pretty kaleidoscopic eyes reflecting the twinkling lights.

“Sorry, I get carried away. You looked so hot when you were putting the garlands up.”

“Covered in sweat and swearing is hot?”

“Muscles.” Jensen added for clarity.

“You’re so shallow.” Jared joked.

“Bite me.”

“Later. Anyway, I think I deserve some manual labor after-care. These muscles you love so much are screwed.”

“Hot oil bath and sensual massage?” Jensen offered.

“And an orange flavored hot chocolate with marshmallows and a Kit Kat bar finger in it to use as a straw?”

“Deal.” Jensen grinned.

“Oh, look at you two.” Vi said, wandering over with another tray of food that had been laid on for the occasion. “You remind me of me and Milton when we were your age. So in love and without a care in world. Behaving like no one is watching.” Vi chuckled like a dirty old lady.

“See, people saw you trying to mount me, Jen.” Jared laughed out loud and Jensen blushed hard.

“Buttermilk fried chicken and Christmas tree shapes waffles, my loves?”

“Oh yes please.” Jensen said, sitting up like a meerkat. “Christmas tree shaped waffles, Jay. Look.”

“He’s easily pleased.” Jared said, taking a plate for himself.

“The decorations look wonderful, Jensen. Best ever.” Vi said, giving them both a goodbye nod.

“Thank you so much.” Jensen said softly before turning to Jared. “Best ever. Did you hear that?”

“I did. And I have to agree with Vi, this place looks magical.”

Jensen leaned against the bench and took it all in before slowly resting his head on Jared’s shoulder.

“You’re magical too.”

*

On a bitterly cold, mid December evening Jensen was laid out on the couch eating quartered peaches out of the can with a spoon while Jared was upstairs washing off a days worth of soot and Bean was stretched out asleep at the other end of the couch on Jensen’s old orange cardigan. The lights on the Christmas tree were twinkling with a slow fade on/off pulse, the fire was crackling and snapping and Jared appeared in the living room, fresh from the shower and as naked as the day he was born. Jensen swallowed a quartered peach, whole. Once he had given his chest a hard thumb to help it on its way, he sat up. Jared was smirking, hands on his hips.

“I was thinking about you while I was in the shower.” Jared grinned. His long hair looking darker still wet and draping over his broad shoulders.

“So I see.” Jensen muttered, eyes falling south noting Jared at ‘half mast’.

“So, I was wonderin’, maybe you’d like to join me in bed for some shenanigans.” Jared drawled and then suddenly recoiled as Bean, who seemingly came out of nowhere took it upon himself to give Jared’s penis a little tap with his paw. Jared stepped back and looked immediately mortified. Jensen’s eyes widened and he just couldn’t help himself from snorting out a ‘trumpety’ laugh.

“Oh my God.” Jensen cackled, slapping a hand over his mouth while Jared stood there with his hands clamped over his modesty. 

“That-” Jared said quietly. “-that is the worst thing that has ever happened to a human being in the entire history of the world. Ever.”

Jensen dragged his hand over his mouth, sucked in his cheeks to suck away the laughter and bit his lip.

“He doesn’t understand.” Jensen said calmly.

“I do!” Jared yelled, more out of mortification than anything. “I’m going upstairs to dress.” He added quietly before scurrying off up the stairs.

Jensen snorted again then glanced at Bean.

“Bad cat.” Jensen giggled before deciding upon calling it a night. He went upstairs and heard Jared in the bathroom muttering to himself and grabbed Bean’s bed from the floor in their bedroom thinking it best if the cat slept elsewhere that night. He switched off the Christmas tree lights, quite happy that Bean had no interest in toying with the tree while they slept.

Jared was sitting up in bed looking a lot more cheerful when Jensen walked into the bedroom.

“Better now?”

“Much. I washed up.” Jared said, eyes falling south. Jensen smirked.

“Good.” Jensen took off his robe and slippers and got into bed. “Funny isn’t it, how Bean completely ignores our huge Christmas tree but he just _had_ to give your winky a tap.”

“Oh, no. Please stop calling it that. Penis. Cock. Dick. Schlong. Anything but winky.” Jared groaned.

“I’ve just never liked any of those words.” Jensen said, hooking an arm around Jared’s elbow and snuggling up to him.

“You do when you’ve had wines and we’re fooling around.”

“Oh shush.”

“You’re so adorable. There’s an innocence about you that I just love.” Jared hummed and Jensen interrupted with a grumpy huff. “Hey, no. It’s nice. But-” Jared turned on his side and pulled Jensen against him roughly. “-in bed. Well, you’re quite the animal.”

“We all have our secrets.” Jensen smirked. “And you are the only person who has ever seen that side of me. I trust you, I don’t give myself over to others wholly like that. Emotionally yes, I have, a little. But physically, never. I feel as if looking at it from a psychological stand point-”

“Sexy pillow talk.” Jared said wryly.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Jensen sighed, looking up at Jared’s now dark eyes.

“Hm. I can hardly wait.” Jared chuckled, holding Jensen against him for a soft but deep kiss.

*

“What are your plans for these?” Jared said, standing in the yard and drinking festive green tea, nodding at the second untouched crate of ball pit balls.

“I have no idea. Re-sell them, donate them? Throw them at your head?” Jensen chuckled, looking up from his task of clearing the snow from the path to the cottage.

“Ha ha. I was thinking we should have a ball pit at the Schmooze.” Jared grinned.

“I can’t imagine Milton and Vi or Steve and Mary or anyone diving into a pit of plastic balls.” Jensen snorted.

“I bet Milton would be first in.”

“No, we’re not doing that.”

“Um, can I remind you, that I’m in charge of the Schmooze.”

“Oh God.”

“Ha! We’re having a ball pit and you can’t say no.” Jared cackled and drained his tea. “Green tea tastes like dirt.” He mused.

“You’re a savage. Get to work.”

“Why are you telling me to go to work, are you not coming?” Jared frowned.

“No, not this morning. I asked your dad for the morning off so I could paint some of the homes around here for the auction.”

“Oh, nice of you both to tell me. Now, who’s going to make me my morning soup?” Jared said, mock pouting.

“I literally pour it out of the Thermos into a mug for you.” Jensen smirked. “It’s all prepared and waiting for you on the counter in the kitchen. I’ll be in around 1 or 2. I won’t be gone long, my love.”

*

Jensen hadn’t painted for a good few months, not since he took a little sketch book and a palate of watercolors to Florence during their two week honeymoon. He knew he was rusty, favoring homely arts and crafts in favor of what some might call ‘real creativity’, not that Jensen thought that way at all. All creativity was a gift to him. He wrapped himself up and took a drive around Mapleview, taking in the snowy vistas and Christmas decorated homes of his neighbors. The town was a lovely place, cliched picture-perfect inhabited by beautifully kind and generous people.  
His home state of Texas, which he still held close in his heart had a kind of brashness to it that never really suited Jensen’s personality, nor had his four year stay in New York. An incredible city that was a force to be reckoned with. Jensen never had the strength to let it take him. But Vermont and most vitally, Mapleview truly felt like the home he had been yearning for. A community nestled in arresting countryside which lent itself perfectly to each of the seasons, moving blissfully from one to the other with little effort. Jensen pulled up outside the home of Albie the pharmacist, father to Jared’s ex-girlfriend Sandy. He hadn’t painted their house before, the largest in Mapleview situated just a mile or so from Jensen and Jared’s cottage. It was still rustic in style, all dark solid wood and a huge wraparound porch. Aside from Maple Cottage, Albie’s house was Jensen’s favorite. And so he settled himself outside and set up his easel, dusted off his brushes and lost himself for an entire morning.


	6. Bye Bye, Big Sebastian

It was the night of the Schmooze and Jared was hidden, save for his head under the pit balls, and he was having the time of his life.

“You can’t stay there all night, this is your event.” Jensen said after declining an invitation to join his husband for the fifth time.

“After, when everyone has gone.” Jared said, wading out of the pit with a huge grin on his face.

“Maybe, but I am not doing ‘stuff’ in there.”

“Sex in the ball pit, I mean it would be one to check off the bucket list, right?” Jared smirked as Jensen smoothed his clothes down and tidied his long hair.

“I would hate to see what else is on _your_ bucket list.”

“Well, it mostly involves you in varying positions, scenarios and costumes.”

“You are a very bad man.” Jensen purred. “But, you must hold all of those thoughts. You have to make the punch, since it’s our contribution to the event. Can I trust you with that?”

“Of course you can. I am an expert punch maker.”

_THREE HOURS LATER_

“Oh my God, everyone is wasted.” Jensen groaned to Gerry, as raucous laughter filled the room and pit balls flew back and forth above his head. “What the hell has happened?” Jensen himself was a little merry but sober enough see that everyone else in the room were ‘off their heads’ drunk, including his colossal husband who was tangoing with Vi around the room.

“I think maybe it’s the punch, Jen.” Gerry grinned.

“Oh Jared.” Jensen said, almost stamping his foot.

“Relax, everyone is having the time of their lives. And I did warn you that I wanted you take Jared off my hands.” Gerry smirked, he himself rosy of cheek and clutching a little cup of punch. Jensen was not satisfied with Gerry’s attempt at placating and found himself marching across the room and politely asking a very drunk Vi if he could cut in before dragging Jared by his elbow into the bathroom of the barn. It was the only private and quiet place in the entire space, but freezing cold. And Jared felt it.

“Oh Jen, why are we in here? It’s so cold.”

“What did you put in that punch?” Jensen snapped.

“I used the recipes you gave me.”

“Okay.” Jensen said calmly, missing the plural. “Which one?"

“All of them?” Jared said slowly, swaying from side to side as he clutched his shivering body.

“What?” Jensen barked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I used all of re-rec-recepics.” Jared slurred.

“I don’t understand. Where are the empty bottles of booze, Jay?” Jensen said, trying to steady his wasted husband.

“Un-under the table.” Jared said, trying to focus on Jensen. The cold air seemed to have worked like a trigger and Jared was now stone cold drunk.

“Right.” Jensen removed his festive cardigan and wrapped it around Jared’s shoulder and held him tightly by the arms. “Come and sit down, before you fall down, my love.” He said, guiding Jared from the bathroom to just outside and set him down in a chair. “Stay there and I’ll be right back.”

Jensen made his way through the throng of revellers, stopping only once as a bright green ball pit ball bounced off his temple and then continued onto the punch table. He got down on his hands and knees and gasped loudly. Every kind of alcohol one could imagine was sitting empty underneath. Bourbon, rum, tequila, gin, two bottles of white wine and so much more. There were also several empty cartons of pineapple juice which seemed to be the culprit behind hiding just how much alcohol was in the punch. Jensen himself had drunk two cups and to him it just tasted of pure pineapple. Jared had spiked the entire town.

Jensen got up and glanced around the room, Gerry had been right, everyone was having the best fun. Dancing and laughing, relaxing in the ball pit with spiked punch and just absolutely living their best lives. He chuckled to himself before grabbing a plate full of buffet food in an attempt to sober Jared up. But once he returned, he saw that he had vanished. Jensen spun around, having an exceptionally tall husband helped when Jared found himself lost, which was often and mostly in Target. And then, he heard some soft singing coming from behind him and filtering through the gap of the ajar bathroom door. Jensen stepped forward and Jared was laying in the huge empty bathtub singing ‘The One’ by Elton John, which Jensen had dedicated to Jared during their wedding breakfast. One leg was hanging over the edge of the tub, swinging along as he sung very badly and Jared was hugging Jensen’s cardigan, rubbing it against his cheek. How could Jensen still be mad at him?

Throwing caution to the wind, Jensen stepped away from the door, hurried across the room and dipped two huge red cups into the punch bowl and pushed through the crowd back to Jared. He was still singing away and didn’t hear as Jensen closed the door behind him and locked it with his elbow.

“Hello.” Jensen said, handing Jared a cup, against his better judgment but hey, it was almost Christmas.

“Ooo, more ‘napple juice. Yummy.” Jared grinned.

“Room for a little one?” Jensen asked, walking around the tub to open the stable doors and revealing a dark, snow covered scene.

“Yeah, always room for my lit-little cutie pie pumpkin butt.” Jared snorted, shifting over on his ass to make room for Jensen who laid half off and half on his giant inebriated husband.

“How’s my Schmoozey?” Jared said, dipping his head and sucking the punch from the edge of the slightly tipped forward cup.

“Boozey.” Jensen chuckled. “You spiked everyone and now everyone is very drunk but they’re having a great time.”

“Good, then I-I set out what I achieve to hoped.”

“Yes.” Jensen laughed. “You did. I’m very proud of you and I’m sure Albie will be thanking you tomorrow for the sheer amount of painkillers he’ll be selling in the morning.”

“D-do you remember when we first laid in this tub?” Jared whispered.

“I do. You surprised me. And it was the first snow.”

“Yeah.”

“Very romantic.” Jensen said softly.

“Jen?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I fell in the love with you the moment I saw you.”

Jensen gasped softly and he turned to look at Jared who was gazing out into the starry night with a fond smile on his face. Both he and Jared had talked about their first meeting often but it never got old reminiscing.

“It was hot that day and you were there, sitting on our bench and I just fell, that very moment you looked up at me. Instant.” Jared sighed. “It was scary.” He chuckled.

“Oh Jay.” Jensen said, leaning over the edge of the tub to set his drink on the floor, then repeated the action with Jared’s before pulling him in for a tight cuddle.

“You were the most beautiful man, beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Just stunning. Face full of freckles and those pretty green eyes. I was a goner the moment I knew you existed.” Jared buried his face into Jensen’s neck and sobbed quietly. “I love you so much, Jenny.”

“I love you too.”

“And.” Jared sniffed, lifting his head. “I think once Christmas is over, we should talk about having a baby.”

“Oh my God. Are you serious?”

“Hm. I know I’m drunk but I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently and I know it will be a different process for us but I want us to talk about it. Seriously.”

“Yes.” Jensen nodded. “I think so too.”

*

The morning after the night before was thankfully a Sunday, Jensen was preparing their pot roast for dinner and Jared was wandering around the house as if he were balancing books on his head.

“I’ve died haven’t I?” Jared said, sitting down at the kitchen table slowly as if he had a stick up his ass.

“No, you have a punch hangover and I have no sympathy for you.” Jensen smirked, happily seasoning a plump free-range chicken.

“You’re mean. And why don’t you have a hangover?”

“I didn’t drink nearly as much as you did and I was drinking water too.”

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes.” Jared chuckled, then whined in pain and laid his head on the table.

Jensen felt a pang of sympathy and washed his raw chicken hands, dried them then ‘anti-bacced’ them, just to be sure. He lined up a large glass of iced water, a cup of strong coffee, two painkillers, a banana and a huge frosted cupcake in front of Jared on the table and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re too good to me, baby.” Jared said, looking up at his love with red, puffy eyes.

“And you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards.” Jensen smirked then tapped a finger by the painkillers. “Take those, drink your drinks and eat something.”

“M’kay.”

“Jay?” Jensen said, after Jared had taken his pills and downed half of the water.

“Hm?”

“Did you mean what you said last night, about having a baby?” Jensen asked softly.

“Of course I did. But, I’m not making one right now, pumpkin.” Jared said in all seriousness, Jensen laughed.

“Uh, okay. Newsflash, I’m a man. No uterus.” Jensen said, still laughing.

“Oh. Yeah. I forget sometimes.” Jared waved a hand in the hair then smirked at Jensen. He got a slap on the arm for that.

“Oh you, shit.”

“But yes, I was serious but maybe we can talk about it when I don’t feel like I have Thor running around inside my head.”

“Ugh, Chris Hemsworth is _always_ running around in mine.”

“Adulterer.” Jared quipped.

*

The aftermath of Jared’s Schmooze was so severe that Jensen was worrying that no one would be sober enough to attend the Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction, which wasn’t due to happen for a week. But happily, once the headaches had faded everyone agreed that it had been a lot of fun and the photograph’s posted up on the Mapleview Events Facebook page only proved to solidify its success. And Jensen didn’t hear the end of it from Jared for several days.

“Congratulations, you successfully organized a ‘piss-up’.” Jensen frowned as Jared mentioned for the hundredth time that the Schmooze had been one of the most memorable nights of the year.

“Are you jealous?” Jared smirked, helping Jensen in the studio to sort out some of his old artwork to auction off the following week.

“About that? No, of course not.” Jensen was, of course, just a little but in a fond way because little effort went into the Schmooze. People bought food and drinks, they partied, they went home. And yet _everyone_ loved it and Jared was suddenly the local events hero.

“It’s not a contest, Jenny.” Jared said, pulling a face at one of Jensen’s earlier abstract works.

“I know.”

“And you had fun, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.” Jensen said with a sly grin. “I made out with a _really_ hot guy in the bathroom.”

“Slut.” Jared teased then wrinkled his nose. “Jen, I don’t think people are going to want any of these.” He said, thumbing through a stack of canvases.

“I agree. Ugh, it’s like I painted my mental health issues all over these canvases. They’re ghastly.”

“I prefer what you paint now.”

“Me too. I might burn these.”

“No, I don’t think you should. They’re memories Jen.” Jared said leaning against Sebastian the six foot teddy bear in his rainbow necktie.

“True, or perhaps upcycle the really bad ones?” Jensen smirked, knowing how Jared just _loved_ his husbands passion for upcycling.

“Your carbon footprint is impress-” Jared interrupted his comment by letting out the loudest high pitched noise Jensen had ever heard. Jared then spun around, flapping at his hair and pointing at Sebastian. “He’s moving. He’s moving! The face is moving!” Jared screamed, sliding his hands over his body and screaming his head off.

“What are you talking about?” Jensen chuckled loudly and took a step forward and noticed that Sebastian’s face was indeed moving, he gave it a poke and his finger slipped into the worn fabric and out poured a ton of maggots. Jensen screamed. “It’s maggots!” Jensen wretched and did a full body shiver while both men, ran around in circles screaming and shaking their bodies. The poke of Jensen’s finger had kick-started a wave of movement inside the bear and Sebastian fell forward. What looked like a family of dead mice wriggling with maggots squirmed out of the hole and that was it. Even more screaming and running, arms flailing as they ran toward the house. The men (MEN) met on the porch and looked at one with wide eyes.

“Sebastian is dead.” Jared whined, still batting at his hair, convinced it was full of maggots.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.” Jensen said, holding a wooden beam and bending over, heaving dramatically. “Burn him!” Jensen yelled, like he had become possessed by a 15th century witch-hunter.  
“Burn him!”

“I’m not going anywhere near that thing. Never. We burn the whole studio.” Jared countered. “Set it on fire and send it back to the Hellish pit from whence it came.” Jared laughed and Jensen joined in.

“Okay, news in. Both act like wimps around maggots.” Jensen shivered at the mere mention of the offending creatures.

“Oh God. What are we going to do?”

“Hazmat suits?” Jensen smirked, Jared laughed loudly at that. “Or we just find some really old clothes, use some of your work gloves, drag it out and then set fire to it. Then we take off our clothes, throw those on the fire and then dance around the flames naked.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jared shrugged.

It was a horrible job. They did indeed dress in old clothes and the gloves they used to drag poor Sebastian out of the studio were promptly thrown onto the fire. Their clothes were stuffed into Jensen’s beloved Maytag and put on a hot wash, even their boxers and socks.

“Even our boxers and socks?” Jared said, standing in the laundry room in said items.

“Yes. I’m not taking any chances.” Jensen huffed, stripping naked and putting his boxers in the washing machine. “Come on, strip.” Jensen smirked.

“Any excuse to get me naked.” Jared smirked back as he complied.

“Like I need an excuse.” Jensen said, loading the machine with detergent. “Hot shower now and then we’ll have a dram of scotch each to mourn Sebastian’s passing.

“Poor Sebastian, what a way to go.”

Indeed it was.


	7. Citizen of the Year

It was the day before the Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction. Jensen had taken the most recent three days off from work to prepare and was running himself ragged but enjoying every second of it. The band had been booked, the food had been mostly prepared, the decorations were done, the craft stalls were ready and waiting and the tables and chairs were laid out. All of the items for the auction had been acquired and all Jensen needed to do was ready he and Jared’s suits and finish up his contribution to the buffet foods. His list read as the following:

Four cheese fondue with ciabatta

Two large platters of assorted canapes

Homemade salsa

Assorted chicken wings (mostly for Jared)

“Don’t. Touch. Anything!” Jensen barked as Jared walked into the kitchen after a very busy day at work. “There are leftover tacos in the refrigerator.”

“Oh man, are you serious?” Jared said, one blackened grubby hand hovering over a freshly made batch of honey and sesame chicken wings. Jensen slapped his hand away.

“Don’t ‘oh man’ me, Jared. This is for tomorrow. You love tacos.”

“I loved them yesterday but today I want chicken.”

“Tough. Go shower.” Jensen smirked before finding himself on the receiving end of a sooty kiss.

*

Jared looked like a dream as he walked slowly down the stairs in a brand new midnight blue tuxedo. The waist was tapered to accent his slender frame, the pants narrow, cutting around his ankles to reveal sock-less feet in highly polished black dress shoes and his hair was tied back into a neat ponytail which curled cutely into a heavy ringlet. Jensen took a step back, hardly looking shabby himself in a deep red tux with a forest green pocket square. Very festive.

“Oh wow.” Jensen grinned. “You scrub up beautifully.” He said, adjusting Jared’s slightly wonky bow tie.

“It feels weird not wearing socks.”

“You have lovely ankles.”

“Still feels like my feet are rattling around in my shoes.” Jared chuckled, he himself admiring his husband.

“You’ll get used to it. You look sexy.”

“So do you. What color is this?” Jared said, rubbing a thumb over the sleeve of Jensen’s jacket.

“Claret.”

“Fancy. Like the wine.” Jared beamed. “Ready for your crowning glory?” He said, offering Jensen his arm.

“No, I’m really nervous. I feel sick and I feel like I really badly need to poop.”

“Not what I wanted to hear but vivid, thanks.” Jared teased.

*

The community hall looked like a dream. The usual government building drab transformed into a festive space, full of Jensen’s sumptuous but classy candy themed decorations and strings of gold lights giving the room a homely glow. The entire room screamed Jensen Ackles-Padalecki.

“Well, you did it. You won the events content.” Jared grinned, holding a nervous Jensen by the arm as they took a turn about the hall.

“I know.” Jensen grinned back, no modesty there at all. He knew he had outdone himself and was so proud of his achievement. But he turned to Jared and bit his lip. “I can’t do the auction bit.”

“It’s okay. Milton said he’d step in if you got cold feet, didn’t he. You’ve done so much, Jen. No one is going to judge you.”

“It’s just, I have my speech to think about and with the auction too, it’s too much.”

“I know, pumpkin. Take a breath, you know I’m going to stand with you when you give the speech, so it’s all good.” Jared said calmly. He had perfected a tone that he used often on Jensen when he knew that situations were becoming too much and it always worked like a charm on his nervous husband. “Have you got your speech?”

“Yes.” Jensen said, patting his jacket. He pressed his lips together and walked toward the newly constructed but very low podium with Jared on his tail, gripping his husbands hand tightly. They stepped up together and Jensen took his speech from his pocket.   
The townsfolk hadn’t noticed that the event was about to kick off, all milling about drinking and chatting amongst themselves and Jensen was too shy to say anything, so just stood there. Until, in stepped loudmouth Jared.

“Hey!” Jared yelled into the microphone. “Listen up!”

“Jared.” Jensen snapped but smirked to himself. Jared was always there to help, in his own special way. As the noise died down, people gathered around, all smiling and looking up at Jensen, he felt Jared lay a hand on his lower back and he begun to read his brief speech.

“Hello.” Jensen said meekly, leaning into the microphone which seemed to not help his anxiety at all. “Hi.” He added and he felt Jared’s large warm hand shift against his back. “Welcome, everyone to this years Mapleview Christmas Crafts Buffet and Charity Auction. This year, we are raising money for two charities, Vermont Mind and Youth Vermont. They are causes that are very close to my heart and my husbands.” Jensen turned his head and gazed at Jared, forgetting momentarily that he hadn’t finished his speech. “Uh, um.” Jensen chuckled nervously and rubbed his forehead. “He’s a bit distracting.” There was a wave of affectionate laughter and Jensen continued. “Um, yes. So dig deep tonight please. We have some great items up for auction and amazing arts and crafts for sale. Have a mice evening. And thank, thank you.” Jensen nodded, stepping back and folding his speech back up, mortified that he said MICE. No one seemed to notice and the crowd whooped and clapped as Jensen retreated from the podium, dragging Jared with him.

“I said mice evening.” Jensen whined.

“Maybe you’re still traumatized by the maggoty mice?” Jared offered unhelpfully with a grin.

“Oh I’m such an idiot.”

"Jen, you’re a person. I got the whole village drunk on accident. You said ‘mice evening’. Perspective.” Jared chuckled, giving Jensen a little hug but keen not to crush Jensen’s suit. He had already been told off about doing that twice that evening.

After the auction, the tables were cleared away for a little bit of dancing and mingling. Jensen had been talking all evening and had barely spent any time with Jared who every time he saw him was a holding different plate of food. They met eventually at the bar, both with loosened bow ties and Jared ordered them both a beer each. Jensen rarely drank beer unless it was Mexican and had a wedge of lime rammed in the neck. But this was a community hall in Vermont, in a town mostly full of seniors, so he made do with a bottle of Bud.

“Having fun?” Jared said, sitting himself on a stool so Jensen could just wedge himself between his thighs.

“I am.” Jensen grinned. “I don’t know how much we raised yet, but we sold everything that was brought in for the auction and all of my mini paintings were sold too.” Jensen grinned then sipped on his beer which made him full body shudder.

“Amazing. What a night.” Jared chuckled, noting Jensen’s disgust where the beer was concerned. “Nice beer?”

“No, it’s vile, please may I have a glass of red wine instead please?” Jensen begged not noticing Jared’s gesturing to someone behind Jensen’s back.

“When you ask so politely, how can I refuse? But-” Jared retied Jensen’s bow tie. “-let me just do this.” He said, smirking at Jensen.

“Why, the night is almost over.” Jensen frowned.

“Is it?”

Jensen frowned all the more when was manhandled by his husband, turned around and Jensen was greeted with a silent room and every last face was on him.

“What is happening?” Jensen stepped back into Jared but his husband stood up and walked him toward Milton who was stood on the podium, holding a wooden plaque with a metal plate on it. “No, really. What?” Jared still had hold of Jensen’s biceps, knowing that if he let go, Jensen would run and helped him up onto the podium. Jared held him gently, grinning to himself.

“Here he is.” Milton said, grinning from ear to ear. The room burst into applause and Jensen pressed himself into Jared’s body. “Now, we usually present this at our New Year celebrations but in light of this special night, we decided that there was no time like the present. Jensen, we are a close-knit community here and often we have newcomers from big cities who don’t wholly embrace our way of life. But from the moment you joined us here, in Mapleview you became a very important, respected and well-loved resident of our little town. And you tamed our Jared.” Milton chuckled.   
Jensen glanced up at Jared with tear heavy eyes and shook his head, purely out of disbelief. Jared gave him a nudge to look back at Milton.  
“And so, we the people of Mapleview would like to present you, Jensen Ackles-Padalecki with the award for Mapleview Citizen of the Year.” Milton stepped forward and handed Jensen the plaque and in turn Jared gave Jensen a gentle shove forward. Applause and cheers filled the room.

“Me?” Jensen said softly, able only to look at Milton and not the dozens of faces watching him.

“Yes, son. You.” Milton said kindly, ensuring that Jensen took the plaque carefully.

“Oh my God.” Jensen whispered, reading the plaque. ‘Mapleview Citizen of the Year – Jensen Ackles-Padalecki – For Outstanding Services to our Community. “Jared.” Jensen said, turning to his husband who was grinning broadly with wet eyes.

“I know baby.” Jared mouthed.

“Would you like to say something, son?” Milton whispered, not wanting to put Jensen entirely on the spot.

“I-I, this is incredible.” Jensen said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He dared himself to look up at his friends and neighbors, nodding and holding up the award. “Th-thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you is more than enough.” Milton said, pulling Jensen into a warm hug. The applause rippled once again and once Jensen had been released by Milton, he turned and buried himself into Jared’s body.

“You big fat secret keeper.” Jensen cried, chuckling against Jared’s chest.

“It’s no less than you deserve.”

Jared encouraged Jensen to work the room to thank everyone for nominating him, easier one to one that addressing an entire room. One speech had been enough for Jensen. And really, it was nicer and more personal, just talking to his friends even though they showered him with praise which made him feel embarrassed. After a long hug with Vi, Jared swept his husband away. The plaque was set down carefully on their table and Jared dragged Jensen onto the dance floor for some cuddles and slow smooching along to a live version of Al Green’s ‘Let’s Stay Together’.

“I can’t believe you kept this a secret for so long.” Jensen said, gazing up at Jared with his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

“Milton said he’d murder me if I didn’t. He may be old, but his threats are real.” Jared chuckled.

“People really like me.” Jensen said softly.

“Haven’t they always?” Jared said, slowly turning Jensen around in time with the music.

“They hated me in New York.”

“Ugh, they were all pretentious snobby assholes, which you are not. You’ve found your tribe, embrace it.”

“Oh I have. My tribe and big hairy caveman.” Jensen grinned nosing at Jared’s beard.

“Thanks, weirdo.” Jared grinned.

“What a wonderful night.” Jensen sighed as the song slowly drifted off into a slow, soulful version of ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. Jensen buried his face into Jared’s jacket and sucked in a sob, Jared felt his husbands body tense and ran a hand up and down his back in time with musics gentle rhythm.

“Happy Christmas.” Jared whispered. 

“Happy Christmas.”


	8. Epilogue

Above the fireplace in Maple Cottage was a work in progress know as ‘The Wall of Memories’. The centerpiece was Jensen’s Hallowe’en mask, commissioned by Jared and styled upon his old orange and blue protection cardigan. Underneath was Jared’s black, sexy and sleek face contoured mask. In one corner were four little watercolors of the cottage, depicting each of the seasons and painted by Jensen. There was a framed selfie of the pair with Bean and another of the cat, a close up portrait taken by Jared. Another frame held a photograph of the boys on their wedding day, matching suits, lips locked under a shower of lavender buds. Under that, a picture taken on honeymoon of the newly weds standing in front the Hercules and Cacus statue on the Piazza della Signoria in Florence, Italy.

A snapshot from a family picnic one early August day, the boys flanked by their parents; Gerry, Alan and Donna. Next to it, a small tin plaque which read ‘World’s Sexiest Husband’, a silly whim of a gift from Jared to Jensen and then beside it, Jensen’s Citizen of the Year plaque. 

Jensen sat on the floor on Christmas morning surrounded by piles of torn gift wrap, drinking a virgin eggnog while Bean bounced up and over and under the paper, admiring the Wall of Memories.

“Hello, dreamy.” Jared said, interrupting Jensen’s thoughts but not in an intrusive way.

“Hello. Did you make the nicer eggnog, this virgin stuff is just too dull for Christmas.” Jensen chuckled.

“I did.” Jared said, holding what was obviously a pitcher of eggnog.

“Oh yes.”

“Are you okay?”

“Hm, I’m really good. Just looking at our wall. So many memories already. Warms my heart.”

“We’ll have babies up there soon.” Jared said, sitting on the floor and setting the pitcher down in front him. The ‘no drinks on the floor’ rule doesn’t apply to Christmas.

“Babies? As in plural?” Jensen gasped.

“Two.”

“Yes, two.” Jensen hummed then frowned. “Don’t take this the wrong way or be freaked out by it, but isn’t it a pity we can’t physically have them.”

“No, it’s a relief, childbirth sounds horrifying, women are amazing.” Jared chuckled, topping up Jensen’s festive snowflake patterned glass.

“Oh, you know what I mean. I don’t want to be pregnant, I mean we have to go through so much to have children. If I were a woman, you could put a bun in me right here and now.”

“A bun.” Jared cackled. “I could, but we’re not so we’re going to have to be patient.”

“Yes.” Jensen said sadly, as he sipped on his eggnog. “My God, this is like gasoline.”

“I know.” Jared smirked. “Drink up.” He said, pushing the bottom of Jensen’s glass with his finger.

“I have dinner to cook, I can’t be drunk.”

“No, but you _can_ be merry and gay.” Jared grinned and stretched his legs out, admiring his new fluffy rainbow bed socks. One of his stocking gifts from Jensen.

“Do you like them?” Jensen said, giving Jared’s toes a little squeeze through the fluff.

“They are absolutely hideous if I’m honest but I have toasty feets.”

“Thank you for my bracelet.” Jensen said, turning the heavy embossed leather cuff around his wrist. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.” Jared smiled, slinging an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Can you start dinner now please, I’m very hungry.”

“Fine, no rest for the wicked in this house when food is concerned. It wouldn’t hurt you to at least attempt to cook once in a while.”

“You never let me touch anything in the kitchen. I’m in charge of alcohol and opening bags of chips.”

“Fair point.” Jensen said, wanting to get up but finding Jared’s body weight against him too much of a comfort. “I’ll start it in a while, for now I just want to sit here with you.”

“For that reason, I can wait.” Jared said, dipping his head and kissing Jensen softly.


End file.
